Deadly Revelations
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: This fic is about Kira disocvering she's adopted. And you're never gonna believe where she really comes from...Kira herself can hardly believe it...R&R. No flames, please.
1. Revelations

**"Deadly Revelations"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Same as always. Don't own the characters...just the ideas. However, I _do _own Kristal and Jonathon Ford.

Revelations

Kira walked into the living room just as her mother had gotten off the phone. From the look on Kristal Ford's face, Kira knew she hadn't enjoyed the last conversation. "What's wrong, mom?" Sighing, Kristal looked up at her daughter. "Sit down, Kira." Obliging, Kira looked at her mother confused. "What's goin' on?" Reluctantly, her mother continued. "Kira, honey. There's something I need to tell you." Looking for answeres, Kira asked "What is it, mom?" Hesitating a moment, Kristal added "You see, sweetie...when you were younger, I found you on my doorstep." More confused than ever, Kira asked "What!" Sighing, Kristal explained "Kira...I'm not your biological mother. You're adopted." Confused yet somewhat angry, Kira asked "You decided to tell me this _now_! All these years later!" Trying to calm Kira down, Kristal explained "Kira, listen. I wanted to wait until I could find out who your birth-parents were before I told you. That's who I was talking to on the phone. A friend of mine in the police department's managed to track them down. Turns out your birth-mother was killed a couple years ago by a drunk driver. But, your birth-father's living here in Reefside." Angry yet wanting to know more, Kira asked "And? Who is it?" Hesitantly, Kristal added "I don't know him...it's someone by the name of...Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Eyes widening andjaw all but hitting the floor, Kira was speechless. All this time her mentor and good friend, Dr. Oliver, had actually been her father-she couldn't believe it. Concerned, Kristal asked "Kira? Honey, what's wrong?" Finally finding her voice, Kira answered "Nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all. This is a lot to take in." Hugging her daughter, Kristal replied understandingly "It's okay, sweetheart. I know. I know it's a lot to take in." Pulling away from her mother, Kira commented. "I'm gonna go out for awhile. Try and clear my head." Smiling understandingly, Kristal added "Go ahead, sweetheart." Standing up, Kira picked up the keys to her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado and left the house.

After driving around for about thirty minutes, Kira found herself at Tommy's front door. Deciding to confront him with the news she'd just received, Kira knocked on the door. Shortly after she knocked, Kira saw Tommy open the door. "Kira. What a pleasant surprise! Come in." Smiling shyly, Kira stepped inside as Tommy stepped aside to let her pass. Smiling at her, Tommy asked "Can I get you anything?" Shaking her head, Kira replied "No. Thank you." Indicating a sofa in the living room, Tommy added "Please. Have a seat." Taking him up on his offer, Kira added "Thanks." Sitting next to her on the sofa, Tommy asked "So, what brings you all the way out here?" Hesitantly, Kira replied "Well...you see...my mom just told me that I was...well I was left on her and my dad's doorstep when I was little and they adopted me."

Realizing who Kira really was, Tommy's eyebrows furrowed together as he began to look at her nervously and praying he was wrong. Luckily for him, Kira just continued on without noticing the change in his attitude. "And just today she found out who my birth-parents are." Hesitantly, Kira added "And she said that my birth-mother was killed a couple years ago but my birth father was living here in Reefside...Dr. Oliver...she told me that _you're _my birth-father." Speechless, Tommy just gazed at her as an awkward silence fell over the room.

Realizing that she'd made him uncomfortable, Kira stood to leave. "I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver. I shouldn't have come." As she moved to leave, Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Kira, wait." Turning to face him, Kira asked "Yeah?" Sighing slightly, Tommy gestured for her stay. "Please, sit down." As Kira sat back down beside Tommy, Tommy sighed more heavily as he continued. "Your mom's right. I _am _your biological father." Confused, Kira asked "What?" Looking down at the floor then back at Kira, Tommy explained "When you were born, my wife-your mother-decided that even though we'd been married a couple of years that she just wasn't ready to have a child yet. So, one night she took you and told me she was taking you to a reputable adoption agency. Foolishly, I trusted her. Kira, I never meant for any of this to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to just be left on some random doorstep. I never wanted that for you."

Seeing tears beginning to form in his usually soulful and carefree brown eyes, Kira could feel tears starting to sting her eyes as well. "Dr. Oliver...I..." Turning back to her, Tommy added "Kira...I never should have let your mother take you that night." Trying to comfort him, Kira added "Dr. Oliver, I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at anybody. I'm just confused. That's all." Smiling at her, Tommy added "Yeah, I understand. You have every right to be. 'Course...you also have every right to be furious." Resting her gentle hand on his shoulder, Kira assured him "Dr. Oliver, I'm not angry. I just wanted to know the truth."

Smiling, Tommy added "Well...now ya do." Chuckling softly, Kira added "Yeah. I guess I do." Turning to face Kira, Tommy asked "I know it's a little late and you've already made a life for yourself but I'd really love for you come live here with me. Ya know, spend some time to get to really know you." Smiling at the generous offer, Kira accepted. "I'd like that." As they stood, Tommy wrapped his arms around Kira and embraced her in a hug. Returning the embrace, Kira was just so glad to finally know the truth. Pulling away from him, Kira added "Well...I'm gonna go talk to my...guardians I guess you would call them...see what I can work out with them." Smiling, Tommy nodded as he replied "Yeah." Turning to leave, Kira looked back. "Thanks, Dr. Oliver...for being honest with me." Smiling and chuckling softly, Tommy added "Hey...we're not in school. Call me dad." Smiling brightly, Kira corrected herself "Right...dad." With that, Kira got into her truck and drove home.

Walking through the front door, Kira was greeted by Kristal. "Hey, Kira. Feelin' better?" Smiling as she remembered her visit with Tommy, Kira replied "Yeah. I do. Um, listen, I went to see Dr. Oliver." Intrigued, Kristal asked "Really? How'd it go?" Smirking, Kira answered "Pretty well. Better than I expected. And, um, he offered to let me come live with him. Ya know, so we could get to know each other a little better and spend some time together." Resigning herself to the fact that Kira needed to be with her real father, Kristal added "Kira, it's okay. I understand." Smiling brightly, Kira asked "Really? You don't have a problem with it?" Smiling, Kristal assured Kira "Of course not. Kira, at your age, you need your real father. And as much as we'd like to give you that, we can't." Hugging Kristal, Kira added "Thanks. You know just because I'm gonna be living with Dr. Oliver doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you guys and just forget about you." Smiling, Kristal added "I know, sweetheart...I know." Just then, the door opened again and Jonathon Ford entered.

Turning to Kira, he greeted "Hey, sweetheart." Smiling nervously as he kissed the top of her head, Kira replied "Hey..." Facing his wife, Jonathon added "Hey, honey." Kissing her husband's cheek, Kristal replied "Hey, honey." Sitting down on the couch with his wife, Jonathon asked "So...how was your guys' day?" Exchanging nervous glances with Kira, Kristal added "Well, honey...We finally managed to find Kira's biological parents..." Knowing where this was going yet hoping he was wrong, Jonathon asked "Oh?" Smiling, Kira took over.

"Yeah...I found out my real dad's been living here in Reefside all this time..." She added brightly, not realizing how Jonathon felt about it. Trying to keep his cool while he turned to his wife, he added "And who is he?" Smiling nervously, Kristal added "Well, it's actually Kira's science teacher, Dr. Oliver..." Adding to Kristal's explanation, Kira stated "Yeah, and when I went to see him, he offered to let me go live with him. Ya know, so we can get to know each other on more of a father-daughter basis..." Angering at that thought, Jonathon added "You went to see him!...Without telling us!..." Seeing where Jonathon was going with this, Kristal tried to calm him down.

"Jonathon, honey, you were at work. I knew she was going..." She assured him. Rounding on his wife, Jonathon added "And you let her go! Kristal, God only knows what kind of shit he spread around in her mind about us!..." Furious at the insinuation, Kira added "Wait a minute, Dr. Oliver never even _mentioned _you guys...And he would never say anything that wasn't the truth!" Rounding back on his daughter, Jonathon added "Yeah, sure. That's what he wants you to think! Kira, honey, you can't just believe any random Joe who claims to be your birth father..." Sighing, he began calming down as he added "Look, honey. I understand your want to find out-"

Unable to believe what he was intimating at, Kira cut him off. "He never claimed to be my father! We would never have known he was if the police hadn't called and told us that!" Shocked, Jonathon just looked from Kira to Kristal.

Seeing where he was going, Kristal explained "I had a friend of mine in the police department track down Kira's biological parents. I mean, you said so yourself...Kira should know her real parents. Plus, at her age, she needs to be with her real family. As much as we would love to, we can't do that, Jonathon! We can't take their place! Kira needs to be with her birth father..." Getting up, Jonathon added "I won't allow it! Kira, you're staying here and that's final."

Furious that he actually thought he could tell her what to do, Kira shot back at him "What? Listen, in case ya hadn't noticed...I'm eightteen! I'll do whatever the hell I damn well please! You can't stop me from going to live with my real father!" As she stormed off to gather her things, Jonathon simply mumbled "The hell I can't..." Hearing her husband's angry whisper, Kristal asked "Joanthon, what are you doing?"


	2. Overkill

**"Deadly Revelations"**

**Disclaimer:**  
As I said before, I own nothing but the plotlines and Jonathon and Kristal Ford. Also, I do not own Detective Bensen...And since I didn't post it in chapter 1, here's all the other good stuff I forgot...

**Pairing:**  
No pairing. Gasps lol

**Rating:**  
T (just to be safe) for themes and mild violence...

Overkill

Turning to Kristal, Jonathon Ford replied "The only thing I know _to _do to keep our daughter here..." Fearing the tone in Jonathon's voice-a threatening tone she'd never heard him use before-Kristal pleaded "Jonathon just please...don't do anything drastic..." Ignoring his wife's pleas, Jonathon simply made his way down the hall and into the bedroom he shared with his wife. Sighing exasperatedly, Kristal just followed Jonathon into the bedroom. _I guess we'll just have to deal with this tomorrow..._She thought to herself as she and Jonathon proceeded to get ready for bed in silence.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Kira had just finished making the arrangements to move in with Tommy. "All right, I'll see ya then...dad..." Kira spoke into the receiver on the cordless phone in her room while a smile slowly crept its way across her face. Hanging up the phone, she made her way over to her closet and took out the pajamas she had left out for tonight-everything else (minus clothes for the next day) had been packed into a meduim sized yellow duffle bag. As she climbed into bed, Kira reminisced on the day's events. _Damn, I can't wait to get the hell away from...Mr. Jonathon Ford..._Kira thought to herself as she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kira had been off to Tommy's fairly early-around 9:00 a.m. Little did she know, however, that someone was already there and waiting for her...Somebody other than Tommy that is...

"Well, I guess this is it..." Kristal Ford told Kira as she loaded her bag into the bed of her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado. Turning back to her, Kira replied "Don't worry...I'll always consider you my mom..." Wrapping her arms around Kristal, Kira embraced her in a final hug. Her eyes misting up with tears, Kristal replied "I know, sweetheart..." Trying to regain some composure, Kristal added "Well...You best get going..." Half smiling, Kira replied "Yeah, I guess I better...I'll see ya later, mom..." Smiling, Kristal replied "See ya, Kira..."

With that, Kira climbed inside the driver's side of the truck and started the engine. Carefully backing out of the driveway, Kira proceeded to make her way to Tommy's house. The entire time she kept thinking _Man...It's so great to finally be able to live with my own flesh and blood...After all these years I can finally start to get some answers to the millions of questions I have...I can finally learn a little bit more of who I really am..._

About half an hour later, Kira was pulling up into Tommy's driveway as he came out to greet her. Embracing his daughter in a hug, Tommy greeted her "Hey, Kira! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Smiling, Kira returned the embrace as she replied "You're not the only one..." Pulling away from Tommy after several moments, Kira turned to retrieve her bag from the bed of her truck. Suddenly, Tommy turned his head as he heard a faint rustling in a nearby oak tree.

"Did you hear something?" He asked Kira to confirm that he had actually heard some thing and wasn't just paranoid. Perking her head up to see if she could hear anything, Kira simply replied "Nope...Not a thing..." Keeping his fixed on the tree a moment longer, Tommy replied "Hmm...Must just be me...". Finally he just brushed it off as anxiety.

Just as Kira turned to follow him inside, a gunshot could be heard coming from the tree where Tommy had heard the rustling. The bullet hit Kira square in the chest, causing her to drop her bag to the ground as she began to fall to the ground herself. Shocked, Tommy quickly made to catch Kira on her way down. Catching her in his arms, Tommy eased her to the ground as tears began to cloud his vision. Watching as she began to lose consciousness, Tommy quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 Emergency...What is your emergency?" A young female voice calmly replied on the other end of the line. Frantically, Tommy replied "I need to report a shooting..." Rationally, the girl on the other end of the line replied "All right, sir...Can you tell me your address?" "1992 Valentia Road..." Tommy answered, a tone of panic continually increasing in his voice. As she dispatched police, the girl asked "Are there any casualties?" Panicked and growing impatient, Tommy replied "Yes, my daughter's been hit in the chest!" As she dispatched an ambulance as well, the girl replied "All right, sir...the police and ambulance are on their way...Would you like me to remain on the line until they arrive?" Semi-relieved to hear that help was on the way, Tommy added "No...Thank you..." With that, both Tommy and the girl on the other end of the line hung up and Tommy placed his phone carelessly back in his pocket as he returned his focus to Kira.

As he continued to hold her in his arms and watch helplessly as she slowly continued to bleed to death, Tommy stated "Come on, Kira...Hold on...Just hold on..." _Damn it! Not her, too...I already lost Kim...I can't bear to lose Kira as well...Please...Just don't let me lose her, too..._Tommy thought to himself as he heard the blaring wail of the sirens nearing his house.

While the police canvased the area, Tommy spoke with a detective about what had happened while the medics tended to Kira's gunshot wound. "Sir, my name is Detective Bensen. Can you tell me _exactly _what happened?" Thinking back on the incident, Tommy replied "Not really...All I know is I was helping Kira inside when I heard some rustling in the tree near the driveway...She hadn't heard anything so I just brushed it off as anxienty...Then, just as Kira and I were heading inside, we heard a gunshot and the next thing I know, Kira's lying in my arms, bleeding to death..." As he jotted down the highlights of Tommy's story, the detective asked "Did you see any part of the shooter?" Shaking his head, Tommy replied "No, I didn't...I couldn't see anything through the branches of the tree." Jotting down the last of her notes, the detective replied "Thank you Mr. Oliver...We'll be in touch if we need any more information." Nodding, Tommy replied "All right..." Noting that the ambulance had already left, he asked "Where'd they take my daughter?" After conferring with a fellow officer, Detective Bensen replied "They've taken your daughter down to Reefside Via Christi Hospital..." Nodding once more in acknowledgement, Tommy simply replied "Thank you..."

As the officers began filing out of his driveway, Tommy returned to the house only to grab the keys to his jeep. Emerging from the house, Tommy stopped a moment when he saw the puddle of blood Kira had left behind. Grimacing at the thought of what had just happened, Tommy brushed it off the best he could and climbed in his jeep and hurried off to the hospital where they had taken Kira.

About twenty minutes later, Tommy hurried in through the front doors and approached the front desk. "I'm here to see my daughter, Kira Ford..." Tommy stated. Before the receptionist could answer him, a young female hispanic appearing doctor approached him. "Mr. Oliver?" she asked Tommy upon reaching him. Turning to see who had addressed him, Tommy replied "Yes?" Resting a hand on his shoulder, the doctor lead him away from the crowd to speak with him in private. "My name is Lu Delgado...Please just call me Lu..." Nodding, Tommy asked "All right, Lu...Can you tell me about my daughter? Is she all right?" Frowning slightly, Lu sighed as she replied "I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver...She lost a lot of blood...She died in surgery..."

Feeling as though each word were a paper thin razor sharp blade stabbing him sharply in the chest and ripping out everything inside of him, Tommy just stood there silently with a look of mingled rage, shock and horror written on his face. Finally finding his voice, Tommy softly replied "Thank you...Thank you for telling me..." Understanding how hard it had been for him to hear that, Lu replied "I'm sorry for your loss..." With that, she walked off as Tommy began to make his way to the door.

As he approached the door, he was greeted by Conner, Trent and Ethan-all with looks worry and shock written on their faces. "How is she?" Trent asked as Conner followed up with "Is she all right?" Knowing full well who they were referring to, Tommy just shook his head and softly replied "No..." Sighing, he added "No...she's...She's gone..." With that, he just pushed his way past the three teens who shared his look of shock.

As he climbed inside his jeep, Tommy was just about to take off for home when he was stopped once again by Conner, Trent and Ethan. "Hey...Are you okay, Dr. O.?" Trent asked. Sighing, Tommy replied "Yeah...I'm just fine and dandy..." Knowing full well that he was lying, Conner asked "Dr. O. look we're all upset about Kira but-" Abruptly, Tommy cut him off as he interjected angrily "Look, Conner! I know you're all upset about Kira! Hell, I am, too! But you three didn't just lose _half _of what I just lost!...I just lost my daughter in there!"

With that, Tommy started up the jeep and took off for home. Unable to believe what they had just heard, Ethan asked "Did he just say what I think he just said?" Turning to Ethan, Trent replied "If you mean 'did he just say that Kira was his daughter?'...Then yeah...He did..." Just as shocked as they were, Conner just added "Dude...why didn't they ever tell us?..." Shrugging, Trent replied "I don't know, man...I don't know..." Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, Ethan asked "Wait a minute...Kira's last name is..." Catching his mistake, Ethan grimly corrected himself "..._Was_ Ford...That's not the same as Dr. O.'s..." Rolling his eyes, Trent replied "Dude...It's called adoption..." Having had enough for one day, Conner added "Look, I've had enough for today...I'm gonna head home..." Nodding in agreement, Trent added "Same here...I'll see you guys later..." As Conner and Trent made their way to their cars-Conner to his red sports car and Trent to his white 2005 Mistubishi Galant-Ethan added "Later, guys..." and made his way to his blue 2005 Chevy Impala. After saying their goodbyes, the three boys just made their way back home.

Meanwhile, back at his house, Tommy was sitting in the living room staring at a picture of him, Kim and Kira taken when they had first brought Kira home from the hospital the day she was born. _God...Why did this have to happen?...Was it not enough I lost Kim!...Why Kira?...She didn't do anything to deserve this! She had so much ahead of her...And to think...I never even got to really know my daughter aside from what she wanted me and her friends to know...I never really got to see who she was...And now I never _will _get that chance..._Tommy thought to himself as tears began stinging in his eyes for the first time in years. Just when he was finally getting a chance to get to know his daughter, she was ripped away from him in an instant. _I swear to God...Whoever the son of a bitch is that did this...They better PRAY the cops get their hands on him before I do..._Tommy added, wanting nothing more than to rip out the throat of whoever did this and make them suffer just as much as he was right now. Deciding he'd had enough for one day, Tommy noticed it was getting late and decided to head up to bed.

As he finished changing into his usual plain black pajamas, Tommy climbed into bed and lay awake as his mind drifted back to the events that had transpired that day. For hours, Tommy lay awake in bed as he tried desperately to get his mind off of what had happened to Kira, though deep down, he knew that would be impossible. Finally, around midnight, Tommy ended up crying himself to sleep just as he had done years ago when he had lost Kim.


	3. Burying the Past

**"Deadly Revelations"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Don't own the characters...well, you know the drill...

Burying the Past

The next morning, Tommy had gone for a walk in order to clear his head after the events which had transpired over the past couple of days. As he usually did when he was upset, he found himself sitting alone in the park under the shade of a willow tree. _God, what could Kira have ever done to derserve that? She was so young...She had her whole life ahead of her...Hell, she wasn't even out of high school..._His mind raced with thoughts about Kira and what had happened to her the previous day. A few moments later, Tommy had been so absorbed in thought, he didn't notice someone approach him from behind.

"You okay, Dr. Oliver?" came the voice of Conner McKnight from behind him. Turning to see who had addressed him, Tommy replied "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Conner...Just thinkin'..." Knowing fullwell what Tommy was thinking about, Conner finished for him "About Kira?" A smirk mingling with his somber expression, Tommy asked "Conner...My daughter was just murdered yesterday...What else would I be thinkin' about?" Understanding Tommy's anger and snappy attitude, Conner sat down next to him on the plush green grass; resting his back against the trunk of the tree as he replied "Yeah...Listen, I was wondering if I could ask you about something...If it's a bad time, I understand..." Smirking ever so slightly, Tommy turned to Conner and replied "You can always ask me about anything, Conner...You know that..." Sighing slightly, Conner hesitantly added "Well...You keep saying how Kira was your daughter...Well, how come you guys never told us about that?" Not expecting that question-though, deep down, he knew he should have-Tommy sighed heavily and replied "Well that's because up until the day before yesterday, I never knew she was...Though, I guess I sorta got the feeling she was on the first day of school when I first saw her..." Confused, Conner asked "What do you mean?" Thinking a moment, Tommy decided to tell Conner the entire story of what had happend seventeen years ago. "Well, see...When Kira was born, Kim, my wife, decided that even though we'd been married for a couple of years, that she just wasn't ready to raise a child yet so one night she took Kira and told me that she was taking her to a reputable adoption agency...Foolishly, I believed her..." Still somewhat confused, Conner asked "Shouldn't you have?" Shaking his head, Tommy looked up from the patch of grass he had been studying and replied "Come to find out, no, I shouldn't have...The other day when Kira came to me and told me that her mother-adoptive mother that is-told her that I was her father, I found out that Kim never took Kira to any adoption agency...Instead she just left her on some random doorstep..."

Blown away by Tommy's story, Conner just sat there in silence a few moments. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't she ever mention this?..." Conner asked after finally finding his voice. Smirking to himself, Tommy replied "Well, she told me that she didn't know about any of this until the day before yesterday..." Silently, Conner just nodded his acknowledgement and understanding. A few minutes passed by before Tommy spoke again. "Well I better go...I got a lotta work ahead of me..." Understanding what he meant, Conner simply stood from his position underneath the willow tree. "All right, Dr. Oliver...See ya later..." Nodding, Tommy replied "Yeah...see ya..." With that, Tommy simply walked off toward his jeep. Starting the jeep, Tommy took off in the direction of his house. Just as he walked in, he heard the phone ring. Making his way into the kitchen to answer it, Tommy picked the phone up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He asked a somewhat heavy tone to his voice. Listening as he answered, the woman on the other end of the line replied "Dr. Oliver? It's Kristal Ford...Kira's mom..." Immediately, Tommy's heart sank. _Shit!...One of the _last _people I wanted to hear from right now..._Tommy thought to himself as Kristal answered his question. Knowing that he shouldn't shun her just because Kira was gone, Tommy replied "Oh, hello, Mrs. Ford..." Half smirking, Kristal replied "Dr. Oliver, please call me Kristal...Anyway, I just heard about Kira...I'm really sorry...I know how hard that must have been for you..." Half smiling half heartedly, Tommy replied "Well, thanks, Kristal but it wasn't your fault..." Nodding, Kristal added "Well, listen, the reason I called was just to let you know that if you'd like, Jonathon and I can take care of the arrangements..." Shaking his head, Tommy replied "No, Kristal, Kira was really my daughter, even though I respect that you and Joanthon consider her to be your daughter...I'd rather make the arrangements if it's all the same to you..." Understanding where Tommy was coming from, Kristal replied "I understand, Dr. Oliver...It's fine with us..." Sighing slightly, Tommy replied "Thanks, Kristal..." Kristal simply replied "No problem...".

With that, Kristal and Tommy said their goodbyes and hung up the phone while Tommy made his way into the living room where he sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. _God...How could this have happened...To Kira of all people...I'd defy anyone to name one enemy Kira has...Well...That the public is allowed to know about...But, even Mesogog wouldn't stoop _that _low..._Tommy thought to himself as his mind returned to the events of the previous morning. Eventually, Tommy had gotten around to making the arrangements for Kira's service.

After spending the rest of the day on the phone, Tommy hung up the phone for the last time and looked out the window of his den. Seeing that it was getting dark, he turned to his clock and saw that it was getting late. Deciding he'd had enough for today, Tommy stood from his desk and made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Changing into his pajamas, Tommy climbed into bed. Once again, he found sleep to be next to impossible. Finally, a few hours of his mind racing with thoughts of Kira and what had happened and tossing and turning, Tommy finally managed to find a restless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Tommy had taken a seat near the back of the chapel, a few rows away from Kristal and Jonathon Ford. The service had been pretty simple. They'd decided just to stick to the basics, the usual "We are gathered here to bid farewell to Kira Ford who has been called home by the Heavenly Father..." type service.

At the end of the service, Tommy stood with the rest of the congregation as the pallbearers carried the casket outside and placed it in the back of the hearse. Climbing inside the jet black limosuine, Tommy simply sighed as he watched the hearse pull away from the church as the limo began to follow it downtown to the Reefside Cemetary.

At the graveside service, Tommy watched they slowly lowered the casket into the ground. Soon, the others who had gathered at the gravesite slowly filed out to their cars and left for home while Tommy lingered around for a few more minutes. Staring at her headstone, Tommy silently read the engravings on the front. _Kira Nicole Ford. October 3rd, 1988-October 20th, 2005. Devoted and loving daughter. _Finally deciding he'd had enough, Tommy turned to leave.

Driving home, Tommy couldn't help but think about what had happened to Kira. _God, I still can't believe somebody would actually wanna hurt Kira...She couldn't make an enemy even if she tried_Tommy thought to himself as he tried to figure who could have done that to someone like her.

Meanwhile, back at the Ford house, Kristal and Jonathon had just gotten back from the funeral. "God, I never thought I'd have to go to something like that for Kira..." Kristal commented more to herself than to Jonathon. Without realizing it, Jonathon commented "Well, I'd rather lose her like this than to that bastard, Tommy..." Clasping, his hand over his mouth, it was evident Jonathon hadn't meant to let that slip.

Slightly glaring at Jonathon, Kristal asked suspiciously "Jonathon, what do you mean you'd rather lose her like this than to Tommy?" Trying to cover for his mistake, Jonathon quickly replied "Nothing...It's nothing..." Looking over to the corner of the room, Kristal noticed that Jonathon's rifle was out of it's usual hiding place in the linen closet down the hall. _Oh my God...Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did..._Kristal thought to herself as she pieced two and two together.

Sighing as he read the fear written on her face, Jonathon knew that she'd figured it out. "Look, Kristal. I had to do it. And trust me, I never meant to kill her..." Tears stinging in her eyes, Kristal replied "Jonathon...How could you...She was our daughter for God's sake!...Maybe not genetically but God damn it, Jonathon, she was our daughter! How in the hell could you do that!..." She cried out, now knowing for certain what had happened.

Approaching his wife, Jonathon soothed "Kristal, please..." Cutting him off, Kristal backed up with rage written in her deep blue eyes and on her face as she shouted while indicating the door. "Out!" A confused expression taking over his face, Jonathon asked "What? Kris, what are you talking about?" Glaring at Jonathon angrily, Kristal continued "Get out of my house!"

Anger written in his chocolate brown eyes, Jonathon turned back to face her before storming out of the house. "You _will _regret crossing me, Kristal Rose Ford...Mark my words..." He hissed, rage written in his voice. Trying to brush off what he said as a bluff, Kristal made her way into the kitchen to call the police to inform them of what she'd just found out. However, she first called someone else.

After three rings, the man on the other end of the line answered "Hello?" Fighting back the tears stinging in her eyes, Kristal replied calmly "Tommy? It's Kristal...Kira's mom..." Swallowing hard, Tommy thought to himself _Great! One of the last damn people I wanted to hear from right now..._Calming down, he replied "Hey, Kristal, what's goin' on?" Sighing slightly, Kristal continued "I'm calling because...I know who killed Kira..."


End file.
